Hybrid electric vehicles include engines that may be stopped and started while the vehicle is in motion. When the engine is stopped while the vehicle is in motion, the hybrid vehicle may operate in an “electric only” mode. A controller may issue stop (or “pull down”) or start (or “pull up”) commands to the engine in response to changes in driver power request.